Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to lens, mirror and display cleaning systems and, more particularly, to the use of ultrasonic vibrations to clean such lenses and screens.
Description of the Related Art
Lenses, mirror, and displays often accumulate water, dust, and dirt. This occurs in every environment, ranging from televisions and desktop monitors to mirrors and cameras that are used in harsh external environments. The accumulation of moisture and debris can occlude visibility, necessitating cleaning. However, cleaning such surfaces can be inconvenient, difficult, or practically impossible, depending on the accessibility of the surface. Some examples include the backup cameras and external side mirrors of vehicles, surveillance cameras, and mobile device cameras. In each of these cases, dirt or moisture accumulation can prevent the device from being used as intended.